Le voyage
by dookie211
Summary: Une promesse faite à leurs amis mutuels, oblige les ennemis, et très peu coopératifs, Haley James et Nathan Scott à passer 10 jours sur la route. Taduction de « The journey » écrite par Fes.


**Titre :** Le voyage  
**Auteur :** Fes  
**Traduite par** dookie21  
**Catégorie :** Naley  
**Résumé :** Une promesse faite à leurs amis mutuels, oblige les ennemis, et très peu coopératifs, Haley James et Nathan Scott à passer 10 jours sur la route. Si vous pensez que conduire près de 6000 kilomètres à travers le pays est difficile, essayez de le faire avec la personne qui vous fait penser que le meurtre ou le suicide ne sont pas de si mauvaises idées comparées à celle de passer une minute de plus ensemble... Attendez-vous à beaucoup de disputes, de conduite, de fatigues, d'hôtels miteux et qui sait, il pourrait y avoir un mariage à Las Vegas.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfic est une traduction d'un texte écrit (en anglais) par Fes.  
Vous pouvez trouver le texte en anglais (intitulé « The journey » ) dans ce site.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas.

**

* * *

**

_Je traduis cette fanfic après une demande_ _de Haluna (une de mes plus fidèles lectrices). J'espère que la traduction va te plaire ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs !!!  
Et comme pour mes précédentes traductions, j'attends vos commentaires pour poster la suite !!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Destination : quelque part de beaucoup trop loin**

Jour 1, Caroline du Nord.

_17 août 2007_

_Mon nom est Haley James et cela est mon septième journal intime. J'ai fini mon sixième au meilleur moment de ma vie : la remise des diplômes de mon lycée et le stage d'été qui a suivi. J'étais la major de mon lycée et j'étais assez chanceuse pour avoir l'opportunité de travailler cet été en tant que stagiaire dans un prestigieux cabinet d'avocats à Charlotte, en Caroline du Nord. Mais je ne suis plus à Charlotte en ce moment. J'aimerais tellement y être._

_En ce moment, je suis assise dans une voiture à Tree Hill, Caroline du Nord. Destination : Los Angeles, Californie._

_J'aime Tree Hill. J'ai grandi ici et j'en ai aimé toutes les minutes. On dirait que Tree Hill est comme un endroit lointain, pas vraiment sur cette Terre et j'ai été assez chanceuse pour vivre dans ce paradis pendant les premières dix-huit années de ma vie. J'aime tellement Tree Hill que même le simple souvenir de cette ville me fait sourire._

_Mais je ne souris pas en ce moment. Oh, j'en suis même loin, mon ami._

_La chose qui m'a ôté mon sourire, la chose qui me contrarie tant, est qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas toute seule dans cette voiture. Ce n'est pas que la personne près de moi ne soit pas un membre de ma famille. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne soit même pas un de mes amis, ou un quelconque auto-stoppeur tueur en série. Car aucun de ceux-là ne me contrarierai autant que lui._

_Il est le Satan lui-même, le demi-frère de mon meilleur ami, la star de basket-ball et le chien de talus ou playboy de la petite ville sus mentionnée. Il n'est autre que Nathan Scott._

_Et en ce moment, il me fixe._

« Est-ce que tu écris sur moi ? » demande Nathan avec son fameux sourire présomptueux, une main restant sur la fenêtre ouverte et l'autre sur le volant.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, abruti. » dit Haley sans lever les yeux de son journal qui est sur ses genoux.

« Jésus, pourquoi tant de haine ? » émet Nathan, son fameux sourire ne quittant jamais son visage, ce qui fait rouler des yeux Haley.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, oui, j'écris sur toi. » répond soudain Haley et elle se tourne pour le regarder avec un innocent sourire. « Je n'utilise que : 'juste un autre sportif stupide', 'abruti de la décennie' et 'présomptueuse petite garce' quand je parle de toi. »

« Vraiment, Haley, c'est triste. » se reprend-il après avoir gloussé à chaque nouveau surnom. Ils sont encore loin de ceux qu'il a reçu par ses ex petites amies et ses coups d'un soir.

« Qu'est-ce qui est triste ? » s'ennuie t-elle.

« Triste que la seule chose dans ta vie qui vaille le coup d'écrire dessus est moi. Seigneur, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi tu es célibataire. »

« Je ne suis pas célibataire. »

« Oh oui, ta fameuse rock star de petit ami, Chris Kelly. »

« Keller. »

« Chris Machin chose. Haley, sois réaliste. Tu serais aussi bien célibataire. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande Haley pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Allons Haley. Même si ce gars est un loser, c'est une rock star. »

« Et ? » continue t-elle.

« Et, as-tu déjà été à un concert de rock ? As-tu déjà vu toutes ces filles qui hurlent devant la scène, en bavant sur le groupe pendant qu'elles enlèvent leur soutien gorge pour avoir un autographe et qui seraient plus qu'heureuses de faire plus pour avec un petit quelque chose dans les coulisses ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que les membres du groupe passent la nuit tous seuls ? »

« Chris ne me trompe pas. »

« Bien sûr, pense ça... Si ça te permet de mieux dormir la nuit. »

« Ta gueule Scott. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sorti avec une fille plus d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien connaître aux relations ? » claque Haley.

« Aïe, est-ce que j'ai touché un point sensible ? » rigole Nathan quand Haley n'arrête pas de la regarder méchamment.

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la route. »

« Bien, qu'elle est la prochaine sortie déjà ? »

« I-95 Nord, sortie 328 B mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. » dit-elle en ouvrant son journal à nouveau avant de marmonner « Un peu comme la fin de ce voyage. »

_Tu peux te demander pourquoi je suis dans une voiture avec Nathan Scott. Ou alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut bien aller au Nord si on est en Caroline du Nord et que notre destination finale est la Californie. Et bien, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, cher journal._

_Te tu souviens que je t'écrivais que j'avais fini mon dernier journal par le moment le meilleur et le plus fier de ma vie : la remise des diplômes de mon lycée et le stage d'été qui a suivi ?_

_Puis la suite disait que je commençais ce journal avec le complet opposé, le moment le plus misérable de ma vie : mon voyage à travers ce satané pays avec le démon lui-même._

_Tu veux savoir comment je me suis retrouvée totalement dupée dans ça ? C'est une histoire très drôle. Vraiment. Le genre d'histoire drôle qui me donne envie de me taillader mes propres poignets avec le stylo que je tiens._

Plus tôt ce jour

« LUKE ! » hurle Haley James de joie quand elle ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lucas sans prendre le temps de frapper. « Es-tu prêt pour les dix meilleurs jours de notre vie ? Ca va être... Oh, salut Brooke. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je pensais que tu serais en train de préparer tes affaires. » dit-elle quand elle entre dans la chambre et remarque un regard très inconfortable entre Brooke et Lucas qui sont assis sur le lit de ce dernier.

« Hey, Haley. » disent faiblement Brooke et Lucas.

« Où sont tes affaires ? » demande Lucas.

« Je les ai laissées sous le porche. En parlant d'affaires, où sont les vôtre ? » Lucas regarde Brooke.

« On a peut-être un _tout petit_ problème... » Lucas rapproche son pouce et son index pour montrer à quel point il est petit. Brooke l'imite.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? On va toujours faire ce voyage, non ? » plaisante Haley.

« Et bien, oui et non. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'oui et non' ? » Haley croise ses bras contre sa poitrine en regardant le couple.

« Et bien, _tu_ vas faire le voyage... mais pas avec moi. » explique doucement Lucas.

« Oui, tu m'as déjà dit qu'on ne serait pas seuls. Nathan et Brooke seront là aussi. Je veux dire, je ne supporte pas Nathan mais vous serez tous les deux là pour m'aider. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si je devais passer une seule minute avec Nathan puisqu'on a deux voitures.

« Et bien, les choses ont un peu changé... » dit Lucas en jouant avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il prend une grande respiration et se lève pour faire face à Haley. « Hales, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime, hein ? »

« Luke, quel est le problème ? » s'inquiète Haley. Elle a une mauvaise sensation dans le creux de son estomac comme si quelque chose de mal allait se produire.

« Je ne peux pas venir pour ce voyage. »

« Quoi ! Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous médical la semaine prochaine. Tu sais, pour mon problème de coeur. Je suis presque à cours de médicaments. »

« Je croyais que tu en avais un une fois qu'on serait arrivé en Californie. Avec docteur Wilson, ce n'est pas ça ? »

« Ouais, il m'a appelé il y a quelques heures pour l'annuler. Et maman veut que j'en aie un avant que l'université ne commence... Alors le seul rendez-vous que je pouvais prendre dans les temps est la semaine prochaine... mais c'est à Charlotte. Alors je ne serai pas capable de conduire avec toi. »

« Quel est le problème avec ta voiture ? » demande Haley. « Dan vous a donné à Nathan et à toi une voiture chacun comme cadeau pour votre diplôme. Tu la prends avec toi pour bouger en Californie, non ? »

« Je me la fais envoyer là-bas. »

Lucas regarde Haley qui soupire tristement et s'assoit sur la chaise de Lucas.

« Hales, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais vraiment venir et je sais que ce voyage était mon idée afin que nous, pauvres étudiants, puissions partager les frais. » s'excuse Lucas.

« Oh, c'est bon Luke. Ne t'en fais pas. » dit Haley se sentant immédiatement coupable. Après tout, Lucas est celui qui va rater tout le fun. « Tout ira bien. Je suis triste que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous. Je veux dire, Brooke et moi allons tellement nous amuser. » continue Haley en pointant Brooke et en laissant le nom Nathan délibérément hors de cette conversation. Moins elle pense à lui, mieux elle se porte.

« Il y a plus à l'histoire, en fait... » Lucas se sent de plus en plus inconfortable. Il sait que Haley va devenir folle quand elle va entendre toute l'histoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lucas regarde Brooke et la pousse du coude quand elle ne se lève pas. Brooke veut apparemment que Lucas fasse tout le discours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Haley avec suspicion. Brooke se tourne pour regarder Haley avec peur et pitié.

« Quoi ? » Brooke se lève doucement et dégluti profondément. Elle laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

« Heu... Et bien... Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé d'un concours pour jeunes designers auquel je me suis inscrite ? » demande Brooke.

« Oui. »

« J'ai été acceptée. »

« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Félicitation, Brooke ! » dit Haley en prenant son amie dans les bras. « Où est-ce que ça a lieu ? »

« A Los Angeles. »

« C'est super ! On y sera tous ! » s'excite Haley. « Quand est-ce que ça a lieu ? Je dois m'assurer que je ne travaille pas ce jour. »

« Quand ? » répète Brooke. « Dans trois jours. »

« Quoi ? Mais on ne sera jamais capable d'y être à temps. » dit Haley confuse.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je prends l'avion pour y aller. »

« Alors, pas de voyage en voiture ? Mais attends, comment vous allez faire avec l'autre voiture, celle de Nathan ? Vous l'envoyez là-bas aussi ? » demande t'elle à Lucas avant de se tourner vers Brooke. « Et je pensais qu'on devait déposer les robes de mariage à tes clients VIP à New York, Chicago et Las Vegas. »

« Oui, on sait. » répond Lucas. « Tu iras en voiture. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » dit Lucas ; et prenant une grande respiration sachant que Haley est très proche de trouver la vérité.

« Mais qui va conduire avec moi si vous deux êtes... Attendez. » s'arrête t-elle en regardant Lucas et Brooke incrédules.

« Oui. » confirme Lucas en voyant sur son visage qu'elle commence finalement à comprendre.

« Oh non. »

« Oh oui. » dit Brooke en secouant la main de Haley pour la rassurer.

« Oh non. »

« Oh oui. » Lucas tapote dans le dos à Haley.

« Oh non non non non non... S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que ce que je pense c'est ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire. S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que c'est Nathan ! »

« Hales, ça ne sera pas si mal. » rassure Lucas quand Haley continue à dire 'non, non, non.'. Elle tourne violement sa tête vers Lucas en lui donnant un regard glacial. Lucas prend une grande inspiration sachant que son amie est sur le point d'avoir un 'moment'.

« Mal ? Mal ?! Tu as raison ! Ca ne sera pas mal. Car mal n'est certainement pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que ça va être ! Désastreux ! Chaotique ! Sanglant ! Ceux-là sont des mots qui décrivent mieux la situation ! Mais à quoi donc pensez-vous ?! Nathan et moi ne pouvons nous sentir ! Il me hait et je le hais encore plus ! C'est le plus grand abruti que je connaisse et il se fout de tout à part de jouer au basket-ball et de baiser. Je veux dire, seigneur, il y aura probablement des prostituées dans la voiture ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères... » essaye Lucas mais Haley ne fait pas vraiment attention à lui.

« On ne peut pas passer dix minutes dans la même pièce sans vouloir étrangler l'autre ! Comment pensez-vous qu'on puisse tenir pendant dix jours ! Cela ne va pas se passer ! » continue Haley sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte à chaque phrase. Elle s'arrête finalement d'hurler quand l'air devient une nécessité.

Lucas profite de ce moment calme.

« Hales, calme-toi. Respire profondément. Une grande respiration... Voilà... Bien, respire... » dit Lucas d'une voix calme quand Haley commence à hyper ventiler.

« Oui, ça ira, Hales. » ajoute Brooke quand Haley commence à se calmer.

« Oui, bien sur que ça ira. » coupe Haley. « Ca sera parfait car je ne vais pas y aller. » dit-elle joyeusement. « Je prends l'avion pour Los Angeles comme vous deux. »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas essayer d'économiser de l'argent ? » demande Lucas. « Je veux dire, c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'y aller en voiture. Pour économiser de l'argent afin de pouvoir le dépenser là-bas. »

« Oh, je vais économiser de l'argent. L'argent que j'aurai dépensé en psy car il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je sois normale après dix jours avec lui. Aucun moyen. »

« Est-ce que tu sais combien coûtent les billets d'avion ? Spécialement si près du départ durant les vacances d'été quand tout le monde prend l'avion ? » demande Brooke.

« Ils ne peuvent pas... »

« 500 dollars. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'exclame Haley sans même s'excuser pour son langage. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça vaut toujours le coup. »

« Haley, réfléchis. » commence Brooke. « Le marché avec mes clients est que si je leur livre les robes mains à mains, ils s'occupent des chambres d'hôtel pendant que nous sommes dans les grandes villes car ils connaissent du monde. Alors, tu n'auras qu'à payer pour la nourriture et les chambres d'hôtels bons marchés pour quelques nuits. Et un peu d'essence ici ou là. »

« Et à quel prix ? Ma santé physique ? Ma _santé mentale_ ?! »

« Ce n'est pas 500 dollars. » précise Brooke. « Haley, écoute. Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire ça si ce n'était pas vraiment important. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'y aille ou non. »

« Car je veux que tu sois avec mes robes. »

« Pourquoi ne les envoies-tu pas par la Poste ? »

« Car j'ai promis de les livrer afin que rien ne leur arrive. J'ai passé tout l'été à travailler sur celles-ci. Les clients ont payé énormément et ils les attendent indemnes. » explique Brooke.

« Mais quand même, je suis sûre que UPS peut s'en occuper. » Haley essaye désespérément de trouver une raison valable pour ne pas y aller avec Nathan.

« Hales, tu sais à quoi ressemble le tissu pour les robes. Les robes sont pratiquement froissées si tu les touches à peine. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'y ai travaillé si dur. Elles sont comme mes bébés et je veux m'assurer qu'elles iront bien aux bons endroits. Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens d'UPS. » Haley soupire et se tourne vers Lucas.

« Et en parlant d'envois, pourquoi Nathan n'envoie pas sa voiture à Los Angeles comme la tienne, Luke ? Ce n'est pas comme si Dan n'avait pas assez d'argent... »

« On l'aurait probablement fait, mais Dan et Nathan ne sont pas vraiment en bons termes en ce moment et tu sais comment Dan peut être puéril. De plus, Nathan aime conduire et il a des potes de High Flyers dans tout le pays qu'il veut voir. »

« Peyton ne peut pas y aller ? » demande Haley en utilisant sa dernière carte même si elle sait que Peyton n'est pas sur le même continent qu'elle.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle fait le truc en sac à dos à travers l'Europe avec son père. Elle ne rentrera pas avant la veille de la reprise des cours. »

« Mais quand même... » couine Haley. Elle est à cours d'imagination.

« Et, tu ne voulais pas rencontrer ta famille ? Je veux dire, Matt est en Utah, les jumeaux en Iowa, Quinn à Chicago et tes parents te rencontreront un peu où tu veux. Et qui sait, tu pourrais bien tomber sur Taylor ! » sourit Brooke.

« Oh, je peux les voir quand je veux. » répond Haley même s'il elle meurt d'envie de voir sa famille.

Quand Haley semble encore hésiter, Brooke soupire. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une option, quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire mais qu'elle utilise quand elle a besoin de mesures draconiennes.

« Et je suis sûre que toi et Chris vous croiserez à un endroit. Il est en tournée nationale, non ? Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas voir ton petit ami ? » demande Brooke avec le moins de dégoût possible dans sa voix. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les amis et la famille de Haley n'apprécient pas beaucoup son petit ami, la rock star Chris Keller.

« Oh oui, lui. Bien sûr que je veux le voir. Mais quand même... »

« Hales, tu sais à quel point ces robes sont importantes pour moi. S'il te plait, fais ça pour moi. Pour ta famille. Pour nous. » supplie t-elle en pointant Lucas qui est assis près d'elle et qui a décidé de rester silencieux car Brooke semble maîtriser bien mieux la situation.

« Brooke, je sais que tu as travaillé dur sur elles, en fait je t'ai même aidé pour une ou deux. Et je suis tellement fière de toi, mais quand même... »

« Et si quelque chose leur arrivait ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu m'as aidé avant avec elle. Tu sais quoi faire si quelque chose leur arrive. » tente Brooke. « Je veux que les gens me prennent au sérieux dans le travail et j'ai fait une promesse à mes clients. S'il te plait, Haley. Tu sais à quel point cela est important pour moi. »

« Oui, je le sais. » Haley sait à quel point Brooke a travaillé dur pour faire ses preuves. Et elle sait que Brooke ne pourrait pas se reposer si elle n'est pas sûre que ses vêtements sont dans les mains de quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance. Haley sait que dire 'non' pourrait chambouler Brooke, sans mentionner le fait que ça ferait préjudice à leur amitié. Ce n'est pas comme si elle a une bonne raison pour ne_ pas_ y aller. Les raisons personnelles ne sont qu'égoïstes et tout le monde sait que Haley n'est pas une personne égoïste. Sans mentionner qu'elle n'a vraiment pas 500 dollars.

« Bien, j'y vais. »

« Vraiment ? Merci, merci, merci ! » s'extasie Brooke en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je te suis redevable ! Ce que tu veux ! »

« J'ai besoin de vêtements. » sourit Haley. Elle sait que Brooke ne sera pas dérangée par le fait de lui faire quelques vêtements.

« Génial ! Je commencerai à travailler dessus dès que tu es sur la route. » claque t-elle des mains avec enthousiasme. Elle se plaint toujours que Haley ne s'habille pas assez bien et Brooke lui supplie depuis plusieurs mois de la laisser lui faire des vêtements. C'est une situation gagnant/gagnant pour les deux.

« Et toi... » dit Haley en regardant Lucas. « ... tu me feras ma lessive pendant un mois. »

« C'est ce que veux Nathan aussi. » rigole Lucas.

« En plus d'une fausse carte d'identité. » ajoute Brooke.

« Est-ce qu'il sait que je vais avec lui ? »

« Oui, il s'en fiche. » ment Brooke.

« Oui, bien sûr... » ne croit pas Haley. Puis elle fronce ses sourcils en confusion. « Attendez, vous lui avez dit que j'y allais avant de me le demander ? »

« On savait qu'on allait être capable de t'y faire aller. » admet Brooke.

« Tu penses que c'était si facile ? »

« Non, mais on sait à quel point tu aimes tes amis et à quel point tu es généreuse et gentille et magnifique et intelligente et sympa. » dit Brooke en souriant alors qu'elle lance les compliments.

« Oh, arrête. » rie Haley.

« C'est vrai. » ajoute Lucas.

« Oh, je sais. » sourit Haley. « Et bien, j'ai hâte d'être à Los Angeles et de passer mon mois sans lessives. »

« Ca sera marrant. » dit sarcastiquement Lucas.

« Hey, faire ma lessive n'est pas cher payé pour ce que je fais pour toi. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais habiter très loin de moi. »

« Ouais, ton dortoir est trois étages au dessus du mien. »

« Pas juste. Vous avez tous les deux promis de ne pas m'oublier. » boude Brooke. « Simplement parce que je vais dans une petite école de mode au lieu de UCLA comme vous deux et Nathan... »

« Comment pourrait-on t'oublier ? Tu es Brooke. La Brooke. » rassure Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« De plus, Peyton ne va pas à UCLA non plus. Son école d'art est encore plus petite que ton école de mode. » signale Haley.

« Vrai... » Brooke s'excite à nouveau. « Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois avant mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est vraiment cool qu'on habite tous dans la même ville ? Je pensais que cela n'arrivait que dans les séries pour ado qui passent à la télé ! »

« C'est plutôt cool, non ? » sourit Haley.

Haley ne peut croire la chance qu'elle a d'aller dans la même ville que ces meilleurs amis. Nathan a reçu une bourse sportive de Duke, mais a décidé d'accepter celle de UCLA car c'est là où va Lucas. Haley, qui a passé l'été à Charlotte en travaillant dans un cabinet d'avocats, s'est vu proposer par ce même cabinet un travail à temps partiel dans leur cabinet de Los Angeles. Elle a accepté avec plaisir puisqu'elle avait déjà été prise à UCLA avec une bourse qui couvre la moitié de ses études. Le rêve de Brooke est devenu réalité quand l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de mode a accepté sa candidature. Après avoir entendu qu'ils allaient tous à Los Angeles, Peyton n'a pas eu à réfléchir à deux fois pour souscrire dans l'école d'art de la même ville.

Haley, Brooke et Lucas sortent tous les trois de leurs pensées quand ils entendent une voiture klaxonner dehors.

« Ca doit être Nathan. » dit Lucas.

« Très bien, que l'enfer commence. » sourit Haley en ouvrant la porte pour aller dehors où Nathan est allongé contre son SUV. Lucas et Haley commencent à prendre les affaires de cette dernière pour les amener à la voiture pendant que Brooke va chercher les robes de mariée dans sa propre voiture.

« Nathan. » dit poliment Haley quand Lucas et elle arrivent à la voiture.

« Haley. » Nathan répète à son tour.

Nathan et Haley se fixent sans rien dire, comme s'ils essayaient de trouver ce que l'autre pense. Ils essayent de trouver une stratégie pour survivre à l'autre.

« Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne te parlerai pas. » affirme Haley.

« Bien. » répond Nathan. « Si t'arrives à garder cette grande bouche fermée... » Haley se froisse en le regardant méchamment.

« Tant que tu gardes toutes tes foutaises pour toi. » répond t-elle déjà ennuyée de lui.

« Bien, vous êtes déjà d'accord sur quelque chose ! Génial ! Maintenant, voyons ce que ça donne sur la route ! » rigole Lucas alors que Brooke s'approche d'eux avec plusieurs sacs à robes.

« Ok, vous deux. Ecoutez-moi car si vous foirez ça, je suis fichue. » prévient Brooke en pointant les sacs.

« Voilà trois sac : vert, bleu et blanc. Vert comme pour Central Park, comme ce qui va pour la femme à New York. Compris ? Bleu comme eau comme dans Chicago, qui est dans l'eau, donc le sac bleu va à Chicago. Et enfin, blanc comme à quel point vous avez intérêt à être purs quand vous partirez de Las Vegas. Compris ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire pour l'autre imbécile, mais moi, j'ai compris. » sourit aimablement Haley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac rouge ? » demande Nathan en montrant l'autre sac à Brooke.

« C'est le sac d'urgence. Rouge égal urgence, compris ? Il contient un peu de mes affaires que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans mes bagages mais plus important, il a tout ce dont Haley aurait besoin pour des petites réparations, même si j'espère et je prie que vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'ouvrir. Et Nathan, sans offense, mais tu ferais mieux de rester loin des robes et du kit rouge. Je doute que tes capacités pour le basket-ball ne fassent quelque chose de bon dans ce cas. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'irai pas près d'eux. » rassure Nathan.

« J'apprécie ça. Les sacs sont résistants à l'eau et aux torsions. Mais si jamais quelque chose devait arriver aux robes ou aux sacs, _n'importe quoi_, appelez-moi avant que vous n'ayez ne serait-ce que respiré sur eux. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous montrer comment vous pouvez suspendre ces sacs sur les sièges arrière. » explique Brooke en prenant les trois sacs et les accrochant à l'arrière en les faisant reposer sur les trois sièges qui s'y trouvent.

« Ok, ne posez aucune autre chose où les robes sont. Vous devriez avoir assez de place pour vos conneries, je veux dire vos affaires, avec la deuxième rangée de trois sièges et le coffre. »

« Compris, on garde l'arrière comme ça. » dit Haley.

Il y a un inconfortable silence où tout le monde se regarde en attendant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.

« Alors, je suppose qu'on y est. » sourit Brooke en se frottant les mains.

« Et tu as le trajet ? » demande Lucas à Haley.

« Oui, je l'ai imprimé sur MapQuest. » rassure Haley.

« Combien de kilomètres jusque là-bas ? » s'intéresse Brooke.

« A peu près 6000 kilomètres. » répond Haley.

« Ce qui correspond à ; à peu près 50 heures de conduite. » ajoute Nathan.

« Ce qui signifie qu'on sera en Californie dans un peu plus de 2 jours. » continue Haley.

« Exactement. » confirme Nathan.

« Tu ne vas pas conduire 50 heures en une fois. » prévient Lucas.

« Oh si. » sourit Haley. « On changera toutes les 8 heures. Comme ça, pendant que l'un conduit, l'autre pourra dormir sans déranger le premier. » Haley regarde Nathan.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu vas conduire ma voiture ? Réfléchis encore. » ricane Nathan.

« Ne veux-tu pas te débarrasser de moi aussi vite que possible ? Car je doute que tu seras capable de rester éveillé pendant 50 heures d'affilée. » claque Haley.

Nathan la regarde un moment en pesant ses options. Laisser Haley conduire et arriver deux fois plus vite à LA ou conduire lui-même et passer plus de temps avec elle ? C'est une décision très facile à prendre pour lui.

« On pourrait aussi placer des affaires entre le siège du conducteur et celui du passager pour garantir un maximum d'isolation pour dormir pendant que l'autre conduit. » propose Nathan.

« C'est parti » dit Haley en commençant à partir vers la maison de Lucas.

« Haley, attend. » coupe Brooke. « Vous ne pouvez pas conduire 50 heures d'affilée même si vous changez de chauffeur. Vous avez à vous tenir au plan des dix jours. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'énerve Nathan. « Je sais que ça ne prend pas 10 jours pour conduire jusque là-bas et on avait seulement besoin de jours supplémentaires car vous vouliez faire du tourisme dans les grandes villes. »

« Et puisque vous nous avez laissé tomber pour vous occuper d'autres choses, je doute qu'il y aura du tourisme durant ce voyage. » renforce Haley.

« Haley, je suis sincèrement désolée de ça, tu le sais. Mais vous devez quand même vous en tenir au plan.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car les femmes qui m'ont passé commande des robes sont des femmes très occupées. Par exemple, la femme de Las Vegas est en voyage aux Caraïbes car elle veut avoir un teint naturel pour son mariage. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant la date prévue de l'arrivée des robes donc vous ne pouvez pas les délivrer plus tôt. J'ai réservé des dates précises avec mes clientes et je ne peux pas les changer même si je le veux. » s'excuse Brooke.

« Tu rigoles ? » dit Nathan pendant que Haley semble de plus en plus agacée.

« Et Nate, tes potes de High Flyers veulent te voir. Tu ne veux pas les rater, non ? »

Nathan et Haley se fixent en réalisant pour la première fois qu'ils vont être coincés ensemble pour les 10 prochains jours.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts à partir ? » s'enthousiasme Brooke en ouvrant la porte du passager et avant de regarder Nathan et Haley. « Lequel de vous deux va conduire en premier ? »

« Moi. » crient les deux en même temps avant de se tourner pour se regarder.

« Ne pense même pas à ça, James. » rigole Nathan en secouant les clés devant son visage.

« Argh, l'ego masculin. » grommelle Haley en faisant le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre la portière passager.

« Prend soin de toi, ma chérie. » dit Brooke en prenant Haley dans ses bras. « Et merci beaucoup. Je vais commencer à travailler sur les vêtements que tu m'as demandé tout de suite. » bredouille Brooke pendant que Nathan et Lucas se disent au revoir.

« Hey, conduis prudemment Nate et ne vas pas trop vite. » demande Lucas et il rigole en voyant le visage de Nathan. « Ok, ne te fais pas flasher. »

« C'est plutôt ça. » répond Nathan et ils se tournent pour regarder Brooke et Haley qui sont pratiquement en larmes même si elles savent qu'elles vont se revoir dans moins de deux semaines.

« Les femmes... » marmonne Lucas.

« Sans rire. » dit Nathan en ouvrant la portière conducteur. Lucas se retourne vers Haley qui vient de finir ses embrassades. Elle lui ouvre les bras.

« Hey, ma belle. » sourit Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je te vois dans quelques jours. »

« Je sais, tiens-moi au courant pour ton coeur, ok ? Et appelle-moi tous les jours pour t'assurer qu'on ne s'est pas entretués. »

« Je te promets de t'appeler tous les jours. Et désolé du changement de programme, je sais à quel point tu tenais à ce voyage. »

« Hey, ne t'en fais pas. On a encore plein de voyages comme ça à venir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu sais que Tijuana est à trois heures de LA, non ? »

« Ca me semble intéressant. »

« C'est clair ! » dit Haley en finissant son étreinte avec Lucas. « Ok, on doit partir maintenant. Le plus tôt on part, le plus tôt tout cela sera fini. » ajoute t-elle en montant dans la voiture. Lucas apparaît de l'autre côté de la vitre baissée de Nathan.

« Hey, Nate. »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande t-il à son frère.

« Prend soin d'elle. » murmure t-il en pointant Haley qui est assise à côté de Nathan, en train de parler avec Brooke à travers la vitre baissée.

« Je pense qu'elle ira bien. » dit Nathan en roulant des yeux.

« Nathan. » répète sérieusement Lucas. « C'est ma meilleure amie. »

« Ok, je te promets que je prendrai soin d'elle. » reprend Nathan avec une voix sérieuse pour la première fois. « Elle ira bien. »

« Bien... D'accord, que le voyage commence ! » s'excite Lucas pendant que Nathan et Haley grognent.

« Peux-tu entendre leur excitation ? » rigole Brooke.

« Hey, je fais ça pour toi, alors pas de sarcasmes. » prévient Haley en essayant de regarder sérieusement Brooke mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu as raison, tu as raison, je suis désolée. Ayez un voyage génial. »

« Je vais essayer. » dit Haley alors que Nathan allume le moteur.

« Ok, conduis prudemment. On vous voit dans quelques jours. » ajoute Lucas. « Et Nate, fais attention à ses frères ! »

« Merci encore de vous occuper des robes. Je vous aime tous les deux ! » s'exclame Brooke.

« Amusez-vous bien avec vos fausses cartes d'identité ! » hurle t-elle pendant que Nathan et Haley les saluent de la main.

Lucas et Brooke regardent la voiture partir.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont y arriver ? » demande Brooke en saluant toujours les occupants de la voiture.

« Non. » répond Lucas le sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

« Vraiment ? »

« Aucune chance. »

* * *

« Hey, c'est moi. Je viens juste de partir de Tree Hill. Appelle-moi dès que tu as le message, il y a eu quelques petits changements dans les plans. Je t'aime, bye. » dit Haley en laissant un message sur le répondeur de son petit ami. 

« Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Lucas par faire attention à tes frères ? demande Nathan à Haley une fois qu'elle a finit de laisser le message.

« Oh, il fait juste son stupide. Mes frères sont géniaux. » sourit Haley.

« Si tu le dis. » répond Nathan et allumant la radio et en changeant de chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'une musique de rap emplisse la voiture.

« Tu délires, non ? On ne va pas écouter ça. » dit Haley.

« Ma voiture, ma musique. » précise t-il béatement.

_Oui, cher journal, ça va être un sacrément long voyage. Je te laisserai savoir comment ça se passe et si je finis par l'étrangler ou le poignarder avec ce stylo. Me suicider est aussi une option à ce point._

_Attention aux tâches de sang._


End file.
